A Real Woman
by EK
Summary: Oneshot. Mature rating, semi un-worksafe. S/Y. Canon. When given a terrible chance, will Shichiroji take advantage?


Hiya. I had a few crazy things in my head since last night, and they needed getting out of my system. Hence, this oneshot.

**Because of the content of this story, anyone younger than 16 shouldn't be reading this.** Those of you who are older, I hope you like it.

…………………………………………..

As one of the entertainers and bodyguards of the Hotaruya, Shichiroji made it a point to make a random check of all the guest rooms after the evening's presentation. Was everyone getting enough food and sake? Were the girls doing well? More importantly, were the girls being taken advantage of?

Because such things did happen, and it was his job to make sure it did not.

Generally he just peeked at each room, and saw groups of drunk and tipsy man laughing with a young woman, one of their courtesans. Then he moved on.

But in one room, he saw the group of men, all right, but no woman inside. Which worried him. Yukino was assigned to that room.

He peered in more carefully, and saw that two men were positioned on the floor, on top of what looked like the woman, judging from the cloths that he saw, bright and dotted with flowers and in several layers.

Time to take action.

He swung open the door.

"Get outta here! We're not a den! Get out!"

He swung his staff and showed them the spear at one end of it. He beat the nearest man with the blunt end of the staff. Customer or not, no one would take advantage of their girls! Most especially, not Yukino.

"I'll beat you all with this! Get lost! Scram!"

Five men scrambled for the exit, scattering sake cups and plates all over the floor. They all got a whack on the head as they passed him.

"Stupid drunks," he muttered.

Now that all the men were gone, the room was deserted, except for the woman they had left behind.

Fully undressed.

The clients had taken off everything. Obi, kimono, undergarments, even hair pins, everything. They were scattered around and under her. For a very long second he saw everything that remained to be seen of her. Slender and perfect form. Well-formed breasts. Exquisite legs. He even saw the part between her legs. She was completely bared.

But he did not notice all this. All he saw was that the woman was not doing anything about it.

He ran up to her, quickly wrapped the clothes around her. "Yukino!" He shook her awake. "YUKINO!" He heard a faint groan as he kept shaking her. "YUKINO! What happened?"

But he got no other response after that. Dammit, the clients drugged the woman. Laced the food or the sake, damn them. He was not getting anything more out of her tonight.

He opened up the clothes again. No blood. Not even between the legs. He sighed with much relief. No signs of assault or rape. He got to her in time.

He did not want to tell the rest of the inn what had happened. He would, of course, tell the head mistress, and make sure that those clients would never set foot in the Hotaruya again.

But now what was he going to do with her?

Well, here goes nothing.

He took her up in his arms – not easy, considering that his metal arm was not intended for carrying females – and carried her to her room. He laid her on the futon. Smelling the scent of drunken clients all over the clothes still on her, he opened and shut all the drawers, until he found something that looked like one of her nightgowns. He took off the clothes, quickly replacing them with the nightgown, before he even noticed that he was holding her naked body, and she was not responding nor reacting to all his movements. He wrapped her well in the nightgown, as best as a man could, covering what needed to be covered. He took the washcloth beside the basin, soaked it in the water, then tried to clean her face a bit, to remove the smeared makeup.

"Oh, well. Sorry, pretty girl, but I did my best. You can scold me about it tomorrow morning." He checked one last time, and confirmed that she was breathing well. He tucked her in. "Good night, gorgeous. I swear I'll never let this happen again."

He took a final look at her from the door. Sleeping like that, she was a pale beauty. She looked so peaceful, but so helpless, that way. He did not regret what he did. He slid the door to her room closed.

He thought nothing more of it, and went to bed. Carrying a woman was tiring, and he was exhausted.

…………………………………….

He was up early, as usual. He had to start on one of the more unglamorous elements of his job description: mopping the floors. Most of the cleanup was done as soon as all the guests had left, but someone had to ready the wooden floors for the next evening. He made the minutes pass faster by whistling happy tunes. As soon as he was done with that, he could get his breakfast and check on whatever else needed fixing.

"Roji?"

He looked up and found Yukino at the foot of the stairs. " 'Morning to you, gorgeous." He leaned on the mop and grinned.

"A word with you, please." With a face that was not ready for early-morning jokes, she made her way up the stairs again.

He raised an eyebrow. "What got into her?" But he did follow her upstairs.

He found her in her bedroom, looking out the window into the street. Everything in it was in order, as far as he could tell. All the drawers were in one corner. The futon was hidden inside one sliding cabinet. All her makeup was arranged in front of a mirror, on top of a vanity drawer.

"Roji?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something."

"What do you wanna know?" He walked over to the window beside her.

She faced him, and looked him in the eyes. "The last thing I remember was drinking sake, surrounded by a group of clients. That was last night. The next thing I know is that I wake up this morning, in my room, in my nightgown. Now, Shichiroji, tell me the truth. What happened last night?"

"Um, last night?" He scratched his head. He couldn't remember what he did for her last night.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shichiroji." The way she did not use a nickname made him rack his brains. "I swear I could smell you on me this morning when I woke up."

"What are you implying?" Did he really stink that badly? When was the last time he visited the public bath, again?

"Nothing. But I want you to tell me what happened last night."

"Um…lemme see…" He scratched his head again. When did he stay a long time with her?

Oh. THAT. Now he remembered.

He told her about last night. How he found her. How he brought her to her room. How he went to bed after that.

She stared at him, stunned. "Did they…?"

"As far as I could tell, they didn't get that far, thank goodness."

"And did you…?"

He placed his hands over his head. He smiled at her. "Nope."

She took a long breath, and looked him well in the eyes again. "Why?"

He rested his gaze on her perfect face, and her perfect features. His eyes wandered up to her hair, bound up by pins and flowers. They wandered down to her graceful neck, and…her simple blue kimono.

"I dunno. I don't have a good reason. I just figured it won't be any fun, with you like that and all."

"What do you mean?"

He kept smiling at her, and looking at her face. "I don't want to make love to a rag doll. I want to show my love to a woman, a real woman, a woman who wanted to love me back. If she wanted to show me, she would. I'd just be around to help take the clothes off. Well?"

"But…But…I am…"

"A beautiful woman. Smart, brave, and kind. That's all I need to know."

The birds chirped outside the window. People passed outside the window, and their steps were heard. The sun was rising fast and warming up the room.

"Roji."

"Yeah."

"Put the mop down, will you?"

He did. He watched as Yukino closed the window, fastened the lock on the door, and took out a futon.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"We'll all be busy tonight, and we still need to rest for later. No time like now." She laid out the futon in the middle of her bedroom.

Then she came up to him and held his face. She brought him close to her and kiseed him quickly and did not let go. He returned the favor. She moved on and touched her lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, as she gently began to loosen his tunic.

"Well, now. No one can accuse you of being slow," he said before tasting her neck.

"I'm only like this with a man I love," she replied, and felt his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and loosened it from the ponytail. She lowered her hands to his shoulders, and helped the tunic fall to the floor.

"So, gorgeous," he asked as he placed both hands on her obi, "shall I see all of you properly now?"

"Hurry up," she said.

He loosened the obi, and let it fall. She let him lead her down onto the futon, and allowed him to open the kimono. He gently undid the undergarments, and soon he was left with her porcelain skin, her rounded breasts, her beautiful body…but this time, surrounded by her wonderful soul.

"Yes. This is how it should be." He placed a hand on her slender waist, and brought her close, kissing her again.

One of the girls shouted from downstairs. "Yukino-san! The hairdresser is here!"

"We're busy!" She shouted back, and snuggled.

……………………………

Egads, if only I can write like this for original fiction. Well, that's it, I guess. Yes, sometimes I do think like this. It's made worse by seeing all those people put on the surgical table, before all the drapes are placed in. Thanks for reading. Staff and Sword? Um, I'll finish my last standing RK fic first, then I'll get back to that one. See ya around. EK out.


End file.
